It is advantageous to use multiple devices, such as a computer, a mobile phone and/or a tablet simultaneously. While a computer screen and keyboard are ergonomically designed for use at a desk, the same cannot be said for mobile devices, which are designed primarily to be hand held. Mobile devices therefore do not have support features which allow them to be conveniently viewed and used in conjunction with other mobile devices or desk top or laptop computers. There is clearly a need for a support for mobile devices which allows them to be readily viewed and used when not being held in the hand.